


Solicitude

by SyupeoBWanna



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Sick Character, Sick Ong Seongwoo, Sick Ong Seongwu, Sickfic, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyupeoBWanna/pseuds/SyupeoBWanna
Summary: Seongwu is too worried of his solo performance so he practice too hard and skipped his meal. He got sick after working too hard. Thanks god his 10 brothers always there to take care of him.





	Solicitude

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Another sick Ong fic. I'm sorry for 'hurting' Ong in my fics. Hahahaha  
> I hope you like this fics! <3

Seongwu practiced too hard. He is too worried of his solo performance. He feels like he keep doing mistake and need to practice more to make sure he won't make any mistake during concert. He even skipped his meals. He didn't get to eat the breakfast this morning because he wake up late. He was too tired after practicing alone until 2 am last night. When he reached home, he went straight to bed and throw his tired body on his bed. He went to dreamland right away.

 

.....

 

The next morning, Daniel, his roommate do wake him up after he done getting ready to go eat breakfast. But seongwu just answer with a hum and continue to sleep. When daniel done with his breakfast, he come to wake seongwu again. 

"Hyung! Wake up! I thought you already awake! It's almost 8. Manager hyung will be here soon! Wake up.", Daniel shaking his body. 

Seongwu open his eyes and sit up on his bed. He just noded to Daniel. When Daniel leave their room, he get down from his top bunk bed, and go to bathroom for shower and get ready. Right after he done getting ready, their manager already call him and said everyone already waiting for him in the car. Seongwu didn't get to eat the breakfast and no one knows because they get down first not to make their manager wait too long. They don't want to make their manager mad for being late. They do leave the breakfast for seongwu on the table, hoping he will eat it. 

 

.....

 

The practice keep going for hours. During their short rest, seongwu only drink some water. When everyone stop for lunch, he tell them that he want to practice his solo performance because he feels like he's still lacking a lot. Everyone persuade him to eat together but he refuse and tell them to eat first. "I will come later. You guys go first.", he said while playfully push them to the door and he wave to them. After they leave, he start practicing right away. He keep on practicing because there's still some part that he got it wrong. He worried so much because he doesn't want to make any mistake during real performance. He doesn't want to make  any mistake and disappoint everyone. 'I will starve a bit. I need to get this dance right first before i go to eat. For everyone. I can't make any mistake.', he tell himself. He will feel bad if he did some mistake. He keep on practicing until everyone come back to the practice room. 

"Yah. You still didn't stop practicing? Seongwu-ya, your performance already fine. You shouldn't skip meal.", Minhyun said. Seongwu who busy practicing stop dancing and look at his members. 

"Oh. You guys back? Why so fast? Did you guys eat at the cafe? I thought you want to go to restaurant at the junction.", he said while panting. He walk to his bag and get the towel to wipe off his sweats. He drinks his water again to quench his thirsty. He is hungry. But seeing his members are back to practice room, he think that they need to continue practice right away. 'It's okay. I will just eat after the practice.', he thought. 

"Eh. Of course. We are waiting for you to come but you didn't. We call you, why you didn't pick up? ... Ong Seongwu! Don't tell me you are practicing to hard and didn't hear your phone and lost track of time?", Jisung said. Seongwu pick up his phone to check. Oh. There are 7 missed call and 30 new messages from their group chat. He just smile to his members and mouthing sorry while scratching his head. 

"Hyung, you should go get something from the cafe downstairs. We can wait. Or do you want me to get it for you?", Daniel asked. He quickly stop him. 

"Eh. No no. It's okay. Let's continue practice first. I will eat after the practice. Well, the faster we done with practice, the faster we can go home right?", Seongwu said. Everyone didn't say anything. They know that Seongwu is very stubborn. When he said he don't want, he mean it. You can't make him do it. Even Daniel, his favorite dongsaeng or Minhyun, his bestfriend, can't persuade him. 

"Make sure you eat something tonight Seongwu. I don't want you to get sick. I don't want any of us to get sick. Okay?", Jisung said and everyone answer him with 'okay.'.

 

.....

 

The practice continue for few more hours before their manager tell them it's time for them to go home. Everyone was so tired after the hours of practice and it makes them forget about Seongwu didn't take anything during lunch. They are planning to go and eat some dinner together but Seongwu back out again. He gives the same reason. He want to practice his solo performance. 

"If you don't go, then i will stay with you.", Daniel said while hugging Seongwu's arm. 

"Ayy no. Don't be like this. I need to practice. I keep making mistakes. The concert is in 3 weeks time. I'm worried i couldn't catch up.", Seongwu said. 

"Yes. 3 weeks. That's a long time, hyung. You can continue practicing tomorrow. Let's go~ Let's have dinner together~", Jihoon use his aegyo. 

"Andwae~ You guys go without me~ I will come later~", Seongwu copied Jihoon. Jihoon playfully hit Seongwu arm and he frowned. Seongwu laugh. 

"Really. Just go first. I will come later. If i didn't come, just buy me anything. I will eat it at home later. Please? I really need to practice this.", Seongwu said. 

"Aigoo.. You so stubborn. Don't push yourself too much, Seongwu-ya. Stop if you are too tired. I will get you heavy meal because you didn't eat anything during lunch. Anything, just call me, okay?", Jisung said. He actually worried of Seongwu but he also know, that kid is very stubborn. So, he just let him do what he want. Seongwu just smile and noded. 

"Remember. Don't practice too hard. Come home early. I know tomorrow is our leave, but come home early. Don't you dare to stay up late. Ah! Wait. What time did you come home yesterday? It's very late rig-", Seongwu hold Jisung shoulders and make him turn. "Hyung. You talk too much. Everyone is waiting for you. Look at them. They are hungry. And yes. Don't worry. I will come home early. Now, go. Shoo!", Seongwu playfully shoo them away. 

"Jeez. Okay. Come home early!", Jisung shouted from outside the practice room. Seongwu just wave at him with a smile. When he can't see his members anymore, he enter the practice room. 

"Okay. Let's practice some more. I will eat at home. Just a little bit more practice! Hwaiting, Ong Seongwu!", he talk to himself in front of the mirror. He play the music and start practicing again. 

 

.....

 

Once again, he lose track of time. He finally stop practicing when their manager come to fetch him. He force Seongwu to come home with him because the clock show it's almost 1am. Seongwu didn't realize that he's been dancing for almost 5 hours straight after everyone left. He also realize that he didn't eat anything since the morning. Oh wait. He didn't eat anything since yesterday! He was too busy practicing and worrying of his performance and didn't manage to grab some food. He tell himself that he will eat when he reach home.

 

.....

 

His body feel so tired and he sleep along the way to their dorm. When they reached their dorm, their manager wake him up and remind him to eat the food that they buy for him. Seongwu just noded. He bow and say thank you to their manager before walk away. He feel so tired and walk with eyes half closed. When he enter the dorm, he went straight to his room and went straight to bed. 'I will sleep for a while. I will eat when i wake up.', he tell himself. He couldn't think about something else other than his bed. His body is too tired after one day of practice. 

 

.....

 

Jisung POV

I walk to kitchen after taking a shower. It's our leave day after one whole week filled with practice! The living room is empty. Everyone must be still asleep. I hear someone open the door. "Oh. Minhyun-ah. Are you awake? I thought you still sleeping. Why don't you continue sleeping. We have no schedule today.", i tell him. 

"It's okay hyung. I already get enough sleep. I will just rest at living room watching some show after we cook breakfast for everyone.", he replied with a smile. We walk to the kitchen together. 

"Eh? Seongwu didn't eat this? What time did he come home last night?", Minhyun ask.

Did Seongwu skipped his meal again? 

"This kid. He didn't even eat his breakfast yesterday. Why did he starve himself. Oh God.", i said while rummaging the plastic that contain food for Seongwu.

Oww! The food already went bad. I have no other choice and just throw it away. 

"What should we cook hyung?", Minhyun ask again. 

"Let's just make rice and kimchi jigae. Seongwu didn't eat anything since yesterday. We have some extra side dish from last time right? In the fridge?". Minhyun checked the fridge and he noded. 

By the time we done cooking breakfast, everyone except Seongwu already wake up and watching some show on the television. Actually they are just playing with each other and being noisy like always. No one even spare a glare to the television. 

"Kids! Come eat! Breakfast is ready!", I call them. The noise died down for a moment and it become noisy again after they fighting and pushing each other to get first to the dining table.

"Yah! Yah! Stop being noisy you kids. You won't starve. There's enough food for all of you! Jeez.", i said while rolling my eyes. They just laughed it off. 

"Niel-ah. Did you know what time Seongwu come home last night?", i ask Daniel after everyone sit at the table. He think for a moment. 

"Ermm.. I wake up when he enter the room. I think it's around 1.30 or 2am? Why hyung? Should I go and wake him now?", he ask. 

"Oh my god. That's late. It's okay. Let him get some rest first. Let's wake him up after our breakfast. He must be really tired if he come home that late.", I said. 

After breakfast, i ask Daniel to go and wake Seongwu to eat breakfast. 

End Jisung POV

 

.....

 

Daniel walk to his and Seongwu shared room to wake his roommate. He shake Seongwu body. "Hyung. Seongwu hyung! Wake up. Get some breakfast. Jisung hyung said you didn't eat anything yesterday.", Daniel said. Seongwu move and stretching his body before he sit up. 

"Hyung! Why you look so pale? Are you sick?", Daniel ask quiet loud and he heard footsteps coming to their room. He didn't close the door just now because he thought he enter only for a moment to wake Seongwu up. 

"Why? Seongwu, are you sick?", Jisung ask right after he enter Daniel and Seongwu room. He start checking on Seongwu who still sitting on his top bunk bed with his eyes closed. He does look pale. Very pale. 

Jisung place the back of his hand Seongwu arm and neck, "Oh my god. You are burning up.", Jisung said. 

"Yah. You didn't change your shirt last night? Did you went straight to bed?", Sungwoon asked. 

"I was too tired. I thought i only want to sleep for a while and wake up to eat the food you bought.", Seongwu answered with a hoarse voice while massaging his nape. 

"Aigoo. I told you not to push yourself too much! See. Now you are sick. Come down first. You need to change.", Jisung said looking worried. 

Seongwu slowly moving to the ladder to come down from his bed. Suddenly he feel lightheaded and almost slipped from the ladder when he let go the ladder to hold his temple because of sudden headache. Thanks god. Jinyoung, Daehwi and Guanlin who standing near the ladder manage to hold him and they slowly bring him down and make him sit on Daniel's bed. 

Everyone look worried after they saw him almost fall down. Seongwu groaned because of the headache. Hand still on his temple. 

"Hyung, are you okay? Is it hurt really bad? Should we call manager hyung? Maybe he can bring you to hospital.", Woojin ask, worried. Seongwu just shake his head. 

"No. I just want to rest.", Seongwu said. 

"Are you sure? Do you want to eat? Can you eat rice and kimchi jigae? Wait. Nevermind, I will go and cook porridge quickly. You rest first.", Minhyun said and walk to the kitchen. 

"Jihoon, Daehwi, Jinyoung, go and help Minhyun. Sungwoon-ah, can you call manager hyung and ask him to get some medicine? Woojin, Guanlin, you guys find some clothe for Seongwu to change. Don't make any mess! Jaehwan, can you go and prepare some water and cloth to wipe his body? Daniel, can you help me taking off Seongwu clothe?", Jisung giving order to everyone and they move right after they get his order. 

"Why did you practice till late night yesterday? You come home late too last 2 day, right? And you didn't eat anything yesterday. Not even breakfast.", Jisung said. 

"I didn't get to. Everyone is waiting at the car, so i just run not to make everyone wait for too long. I forgot the breakfast.", Seongwu said with closed eyes. Face scrunches because of headache. Daniel massaging his nape. 

"Wait. Hyung, what did you eat last 2 days because i don't think i see you eat anything?", Daniel ask. Seongwu just shake his head. 

"Nae?! You didn't eat anything? For 2 days?! And you practice that hard with empty stomach? Are you crazy?", Jisung sounds mad. 

"I drink water..", Seongwu said. 

"Water is not enough, Ong Seongwu. You practice too hard and too long. Your body need energy and rest. Aigoo..", Jisung said with a frowned. He didn't mean to nag, but he is too worried of his sick brother. Jaehwan enter the room with cloths and water in container.

"Do you want to lie down or you can sit like this for a moment? I need to wipe your body. You are sweating and didn't take bath yesterday. Let's freshen you up a bit.", Jisung ask.

"I can sit. I will tell you if I want to lie down.", Seongwu answered. Jisung and Daniel took one cloth each and start wiping Seongwu's body. 

"Why did you only wipe his body? Shouldn't we take him to bath instead, hyung?", Jaehwan asked Jisung. 

"I read somewhere, they said it's not good to take bath to cool down fever. So, i think wiping his body would be better at least. He can take bath after his temperature went down a bit.", Jisung explain. Jaehwan just noded. 

Sungwoon enter the room, "Manager hyung will be here soon. He will bring the medicine. Are you sure you don't want to go to hospital, Seongwu-ah?", he ask Seongwu. Seongwu just noded and said he's fine. Woojin and Guanlin handed Seongwu clothes for him to change after Jisung and Daniel done 'bathing' him. They help him to change. Seongwu tell them that he want to rest and Daniel tell him to sleep on his bed. Only few minutes, Seongwu went to dreamland. Jisung ask everyone to let him rest. Only Daniel waiting in the room, taking care of his roommate. 

 

.....

 

After 30 minutes, their manager come with medicine and check on Seongwu. They have to wake him up. Well, he need to eat the porridge too. He's been starving for 2 days. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go to hospital? Or do you want me to get a doctor?", their manager ask. Seongwu shake his head. 

"No. I'm fine. I will just rest and eat this medicine. If i don't get better, i will go to hospital. Promise.", Seongwu answered. 

"Okay then. Eat the porridge first. Then take your medicine. Don't skip your meal after this. I won't let any of you to practice more than scheduled and no one can skip meals! I don't want any of you to get sick. Your comeback is getting near. Hear that?", he ask Seongwu also remind the other members who currently standing at the door. Everyone just noded. 

Seongwu eat the porridge and his medicine. He went straight to sleep after eating. His head feels like want to explode. He ask Daniel to massage his temple. 

 

.....

 

That night, everyone said they want to sleep with Seongwu. Seongwu refused, "No. The comeback is near. I don't want you guys got infected from me. Go sleep in your own room. Daniel, you should sleep in Jaehwan room tonight.", he said with a weak voice.

Everyone ignore him, "I'm taking Seongwu hyung's bed! With Jihoon!", Woojin claim and went straight to top bunk bed.

"Ah! Hyung! It's not fair!", Daehwi said. Both Jihoon and Woojin poked out their tongue to Daehwi and lie on the bed. 

"Yah! Shh! You guys are too noisy. Seongwu need to rest! If you want to be noisy, go and sleep at your room.", Jising said, hands on his waist. 

"You should stop nagging too, hyung. Seongwu hyung might be tired to hear you nagging everyday.", Guanlin said and he recieve a playful glare from Jisung.

Seongwu just giggles at his members antics. He feels better after he get some rest since the morning and thanks to the medicine too. 

"I'm sleeping beside Seongwu hyung!", Daniel said. "No. What if you get fever too?", Seongwu said. "I have strong antibody, hyung. So you don't have to worry. Ah.. Right. You must want some space since you not feeling well. Sorry hyung. Haha.. I forgot that.", Daniel said and scratch his head. "Eh. No. It's okay. I'm totally fine if you want to sleep here.", Seongwu reply. 

The others choose to get the extra blanket and sleep on the floor. They still want to sleep with Seongwu. Thanks god, the room is quite big and all of them can fit in the room. 

"If you cold, tell me. I will make you warm. And does your head still hurt?", Daniel ask Seongwu. 

"My head still hurt, but i feel better than this morning.", he answered Daniel. Daniel start massaging Seongwu temple, "Okay. Try to get some sleep.", he said. Seongwu close his eyes. 

He was grateful for having 10 brothers who always there for him. They even take care of him when he sick. 'Thank you brothers.', Seongwu said in his heart and it only take few minutes before he enter the dreamland. 

 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Done with another fic. Yeayy!  :'D
> 
> As always ignore my bad English. Lol 
> 
> I just hope you guys like this. And pleaaseeee leave a comment. I looooveeeeee reading it. And maybe it give me strength to keep writing. Hehehe <3
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment.  Thank you for reading! ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on :  
> Twitter @ongswu_onge  
> AFF : SyupeoBWanna


End file.
